Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Dragon Voices! (Remake)
by bopdog111
Summary: Yuya Sakaki, an aspiring Dueltainer is trying his hardest to live up to the ideals of his father... and when he awakens to a new technique in a fateful duel his life will change forever. Then again, with his friends by his side he'll overcome whatever the world throws at him. YuyaxRay. Being remade.
1. Start of a Journey!

**bopdog111: Dragon's Voice is currently being rewritten.**

**Ulrich362: True, a plot point that was initially going to be revealed later on was causing some issues and so we're restarting and revealing that plot point now... though it's possible some readers may have guessed it.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what it is.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

A large crowd was gathered in a stadium as another round in a Duel Monster's tournament was taking place in which a man with a copy of Future Samurai was dueling a young woman with maroon and dark red hair who had two facedown monsters on her field.

"Sorry, but I think it's time we end things." the young woman smirked before closing her eyes. _'You ready partner?'_

A roar sounded at that. She smiled. "I sacrifice both my monsters, in order to call on Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

At that a red dragon with one red eye and one green eye appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I'll give Odd-Eyes a little boost with the spell card Riryoku."

* * *

_Riryoku_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

"This cuts your Future Samurai's attack points in half and adds them to Odd-Eyes."

_Future Samurai: **(ATK: 1600/2 = 800)**_

_Odd-Eyes Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)**_

"Now attack, Spiral Flame!"

The dragon attacked as the man cried out. **(?: 0200)**

"Odd-Eyes special ability activates, you take damage equal to half of Future Samurai's original attack points and that's 800." the young woman smiled.

"What?" the man asked before being blasted crying out.

?: 0000

Winner ?.

A huge screen appeared at that declaring Ray Akaba the winner as she smiled at her dragon before taking a card from her deck and also picking up Odd-Eyes Dragon's card. "That's two rounds, next up you two will fight together."

She heard two collective roars at that. Ray closed her eyes at that before walking out of the stadium.

"Good job Ray." a tanned man smiled to her.

"Thanks dad." Ray smiled. "Just one more match and I'll win this one."

"Don't get cocky though." he told her.

"I know. By the way, what about him?" Ray asked as they started walking to a car. "That new duelist you were telling me about."

"He also wields two dragons." her father told her.

"I know, it's just a shame I've never gotten to meet him." Ray admitted. "Oh well, maybe one day we'll both enter the same competition. If the rumor is true that would make it even better."

He nodded as they rode off.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Ray, and her father arrived at a resteraunt. As they walked in a young man smiled.

"Hello, how many for today?" he asked politely.

"2 please." Ray's father smiled.

"Right this way." the man said getting menus for them.

They sat down at a table looking over the menus. Ray looked at hers before frowning.

"What's wrong Ray?" her father asked.

"I'm kind of jealous of him." Ray admitted. "I can tell if my monsters... those two in particular are upset, or happy... but it looked like he could hear their voices. He understood what they were saying."

"Why don't you talk to him?" he suggested.

"I don't know where he goes after his matches." Ray admitted. "He just... you saw it, he flies off on one of his dragons."

He looks thoughtful before asking, "How about challenging him?"

Ray paused at that. "Maybe... I'll think about it anyway."

He nodded hearing that. Ray smiled at that.

"Who knows? Maybe those dragons meant you two have to know each other?" her father chuckled.

"Dad!" Ray blushed at that before looking down. "Lots of people have dragon types, not just us."

"Relax, I'm only messing." her father told her with a chuckle.

Ray was still red in embarrassment. "Honestly, that's not funny."

"Sorry." her father told her.

Ray sighed but nodded. "Can we just enjoy lunch together?"

"Sure." he smiled.

Ray nodded with her own smile.

* * *

_The next day..._

_'Ok Ray you can do this... it's just a challenge, no crowds just ask for a friendly match since we're both pros.'_ Ray thought to herself nervously.

She was walking too a gray haired, and green highlighted boy taking to two cards.

"Excuse me... Zarc right?" Ray asked.

"Hm?" He turned over to her before smiling, "Ray Akaba right?"

"Yeah, are you busy?" Ray asked.

"Not at all. To what do I owe a meeting with a pro duelist of your stature?" Zarc grinned bowing.

"You're a pro duelist too, and a really good one." Ray admitted. "Actually, I was thinking just for fun... do you want to have a match?"

"Of course." Zarc smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I guess we wouldn't want... wait did you say yes?" Ray asked in shock.

"Yeah." Zarc repeated nodding.

"Oh... alright, that should be fun." Ray mentioned while looking down.

"Is something the matter?" Zarc asked curiously seeing that.

"Oh, no nothing." Ray answered before shaking her head. "Since I challenged you why don't you take the first move?"

"Okay." Zarc nodded before turning over, "Hm? What?"

"Is something wrong?" Ray asked.

"Oh." Zarc looked over, "Do you believe in Duel Spirits?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Ray nodded.

"Well my Spirits are feeling connected to your's." Zarc smiled.

Ray blushed. "That's... nice."

Zarc activated his Duel Disk. Ray did the same before shaking her head. "Sorry... I just have to say it. You're really handsome."

Zarc blinked before smiling, "Well it'll be fair to say you look gorgeous."

Ray blushed even more at that. "Distracting me isn't fair, we haven't even started."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Zarc smiled.

"You're up first remember?" Ray asked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: From The Inside by Linkin Park)**

**Ray: 4000**

**Zarc: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zarc 1st Turn:

"Okay!" Zarc called looking.

Ray looked at her own hand and smiled.

"Okay I start off by activating Unexpected Dai!" Zarc called.

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"With it I can summon a monster from my Deck." Zarc told her.

"Alright." Ray nodded.

"I summon out Hunter Dragon!" Zarc called as a Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Hunter Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 100_

_This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first it is vulnerable to a counter-attack._

* * *

"That's a pretty strong dragon." Ray admitted.

"Well I'll summon Vylon Prism." Zarc added as a white fairy appeared.

* * *

_Vylon Prism_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy/Tuner_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

__If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only.__

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Ray realized.

Zarc smiled before calling, "Level 4 Prism tune with level 3 Hunter Dragon!"

Prism became four green rings as Hunter Dragon became three stars.

**(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A white dragon with green wings appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Your Synchro Dragon, it looks strong and graceful." Ray smiled.

Zarc smiled, "She's a beauty ain't she?"

"Yeah and... wait she?" Ray asked. "Clear Wing's a girl?"

"Yeah. It's hard to tell at first." Zarc admitted rubbing his head.

"I guess so, but I won't forget anytime soon." Ray mentioned. "Anything else Zarc?"

"First Prism equips to her." Zarc said as Prism formed on Clear Wing. **(Zarc: 3500)**

"Alright." Ray nodded.

"Then I set a card. Your turn." Zarc smiled.

Ray 1st Turn:

Ray drew her card and smiled. 'That works.' "Alright, I'll play Summoner Monk in attack mode but his ability switches him to defense mode."

* * *

_Summoner Monk_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1600_

_While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed. If this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"Then by sending a spell to the graveyard I can call on Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode to join him."

* * *

_Breaker the Magical Warrior_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Spellcasters." Zarc smiled.

Ray smiled. "That's right, but these two have more than a few tricks up their sleeves. And it starts with this card, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"This spell merges my two monsters together into something with a bit more bite."

Summoner Monk and Breaker flew up and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Wielders of the arcane power, come together in a new mighty form! Fusion Summon! Take root, level 8 Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A purple dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

"When Starve Venom is summoned it gains the attack points of a special summoned monster on your field, and that's Clear Wing!"

Starving Venom roared reaching out.

"Clear Wing has an ability of her own! She negates, and destroys that effect, and gains his points!" Zarc revealed as Clear Wing fired light from her wings.

"What?" Ray asked in shock. "Well Starving Venom has another effect, when you destroy him he takes every special summoned monster you control down too!"

At that both dragons shattered together.

"I'll set two cards and end my move." Ray finished before frowning. _'This is bad, Odd-Eyes is a lot harder for me to bring out than Starving Venom.'_

* * *

**Zarc: 3500**

**Ray: 4000**

* * *

Zarc 2nd Turn:

"Nice counter there." Zarc smiled to her.

"Thanks." Ray smiled. "Then again you still have something waiting right?"

"Well it starts off by activating Monster Reborn." Zarc answered.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it I revive Prism." Zarc said as Prism reappeared, "Then I summon Spear Dragon!"

A blue dragon appeared.

* * *

_Spear Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 0_

_During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Ray sighed seeing that. "I had a feeling."

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Zarc called as the two entered a Galactic Portal.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

At that a black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Ray flinch

ed seeing the dragon. "I had a feeling you were about to do that."

"Well now Dark Rebellion attack her directly!" Zarc called as Dark Rebellion charged.

**(Ray: 1500)**

"I activate a trap card, Damage Condenser!" Ray called. "I send one card to the graveyard to summon a new monster as long as it's attack points are the same as the damage I took."

* * *

_Damage Condenser_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"And you just took 2500." Zarc realized.

"Exactly, honestly that trap's the easiest way I have to bring out this guy." Ray smiled. "Set your sights on victory, Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

At that her other dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

Ray smiled before looking at her field. _'Ok, he's good but if I draw the right card the duel is over and he can't attack anymore.'_

"Not bad." Zarc smiled to her, "I end my turn."

Ray 2nd Turn:

Ray closed her eyes. _'Please... I need to draw that card right now.'_

Zarc waits before she drew. Ray looked at the card and smiled. "Alright, first up I'll reveal my facedown card Riryoku!"

* * *

_Riryoku_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

Dark Rebellion roared as it's strength was stolen. **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 + 1250 = 3750)**_

"Alright Zarc, you're a dragon expert so I have a question, what's the simplest support card for Dragon monsters?" Ray asked.

"Simpliest..." Zarc thought before widening his eyes.

"I equip Odd-Eyes with Dragon Treasure." Ray smiled.

* * *

_Dragon Treasure_

_Equip Spell Card_

_A Dragon-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points._

* * *

Odd-Eyes roared as it increased in strength again.

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 3750 + 300 = 4050/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Attack Odd-Eyes, Spiral Flame!"

The attack struck Dark Rebellion as Zarc grunted.** (Zarc: 0700)**

"When Odd-Eyes destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half its original attack points Zarc, and that's 1250 points of damage."

Zarc at that called, "In that case, I activate Damage Mirror!"

"Damage Mirror?" Ray asked in confusion.

"When I take effect damage you take double the amount with me!" Zarc smiled.

Ray's eyes widened in shock hearing that. The two took damage grunting.

* * *

**Ray: 0000**

**Zarc: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Ray blushed. "Wow..."

"Your good." Zarc smiled.

"Thanks... I knew you were really skilled but that was something else." Ray admitted only to pause. "Hey... do you think maybe... would you want to hang out sometime?"

"I would be glad to." Zarc smiled to her.

Ray smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: And there we have part one of the prologue for this rewritten version... the happy part.**

**bopdog111: What's next?**

**Ulrich362: A date... a gift... and a tragedy. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Zarc, and Ray's Date!

**bopdog111: We're on the second chapter here.**

**Ulrich362: True, Ray and Zarc had a friendly match and he mentioned something potentially interesting to her.**

**bopdog111: What is it?**

**Ulrich362: The connection between their dragons. Of course he agreed to hang out sometime so that should be nice.**

**bopdog111: A date kind of thing?**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zarc was at the park waiting for Ray reading a book. Suddenly he heard a familiar growl causing him to look up and see Ray walking over to him.

"Hey Ray." Zarc smiled standing up.

"Were you waiting long?" Ray asked uncertainly.

"Nah. I just got here." Zarc smiled to her.

Ray smiled back. "Oh... well then, do you want to head over now?"

Zarc offered his arm. Ray smiled taking it. "I hope you like plays."

Zarc, and her walked together. Eventually they reached a small theater where a play was going to be performed. Zarc, and Ray sat down as Zarc asked her, "So what's this play about?"

"It's the story of a king who does everything to protect his people." Ray answered.

Zarc nodded as they looked to see. Ray blushed before resting her head on Zarc's shoulder. Zarc blinked looking before blushing himself with a smile.

"Am I bothering you?" Ray asked quietly.

"No. Not at all." Zarc smiled to her.

"That's good." Ray smiled as the play started.

They watched as the story goes.

* * *

_After the play..._

All of them clapped as the actors bowed to the audience. Ray frowned while applauding herself. "That was so sad."

"Yeah. They did a good job putting feelings like that. It's like reading a Shakesphere Book." Zarc admitted to her.

"Oh... I meant how the king had to die at the end." Ray admitted. "It made me cry a little... you probably noticed though."

"I know. That's why I hand you my hankerchief." Zarc mentioned to her.

Ray pouted slightly before smiling. "I appreciated that."

Zarc smiled offering his arm to her. Ray smiled taking it. "You're so chivalrous."

"Well I asked Clear Wing how to treat a lady." Zarc admitted rubbing his head.

"Probably a good idea." Ray teased. "Well she taught you well."

Zarc blushed a little at that. Ray smiled before pausing. "It's later than I thought it would be, I was hoping we'd have time for another match before I needed to head home."

"Oh allow me." Zarc smiled taking her hand.

"Do you even know where I live?" Ray asked him.

"I think I have an idea." Zarc admitted.

"Well, lead on then." Ray smiled.

They walked together walking around the streets until Zarc stopped at a mansion, "Alright. The lady Akaba awaits."

Ray looked at the house before trying and failing to stifle her giggles.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Zarc asked as a question mark appeared above his head.

"I don't live here Zarc, come on. I'll show you where I live for next time." Ray smiled.

Zarc blinked before blushing, "Oh, I thought I know the spot."

"It's ok." Ray reassured him before pausing only to kiss his cheek. "It was a nice gesture."

Zarc stiffened blushing as Ray could hear Starving Venom's deep laughing while Odd-Eyes shook his head in amusement. She mentally giggled before taking Zarc's hand. "My house is near here though."

"O-Okay." Zarc said walking with her.

She led him a few houses down to a decent sized house.

"I live here, you can tell because it says Akaba on the mailbox." Ray explained with a small teasing smile.

Zarc blushed rubbing his head, "Well your a pro so..."

"I understand." Ray smiled before kissing Zarc again. "I really enjoyed our date."

"I-I do too." Zarc smiled to her.

Ray smiled. "If we win our matches tomorrow... dinner? My treat?"

"Sure." Zarc smiled before blushing turning, "Isn't it too early for that kind of planning Clear Wing? I just met her, and I don't got the money for a ring."

Ray's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Wha-Hey! That's not a funny joke!" Zarc complained at the side next to him.

Ray turned bright red. "What... what is she saying?"

"She's... joking about proposing." Zarc told her blushing.

Ray nodded. "That's what I thought."

She suddenly paused.

"Your dragon's joking too?" Zarc asked her.

Ray blushed. "No but... do you remember what you said about them?"

"Yeah... That their connected in a way." Zarc admitted to her.

"They feel the same way... that's why..." Ray started before taking out her deck. "I want you to have them."

"Huh?" Zarc looked to her hearing that.

"You have more of a connection to the dragons than me... so I want you to have mine." Ray admitted handing him the cards only to pause. "Oh... do you need Polymerization too?"

"Uh no, but their your cards aren't they?" Zarc asked her.

"That's right, so I can do what I want with them." Ray answered. "And what I want, is to give them to you... besides, a duelist puts their heart into building a deck so by giving you my cards a part of me will be able to help you if you need it."

Zarc looked before nodding taking them, "I don't know how we will get along but I hope I'll be a good friend to you two."

He felt them roaring in happiness though he also could hear Starving Venom challenging Clear Wing. He could hear Clear Wing chuckling at the challenge. Ray smiled. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." Zarc nodded with a smile.

Ray nodded back before walking into her house. Zarc walked off as well talking to the four dragons.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Zarc was dueling with all four dragons.

_'Come on Zarc.'_ Ray thought nervously.

At the last attack Odd-Eyes smacked his tail against the opponent's monster winning the match.

_However..._

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" his opponent screamed in agony as he clutched his shoulder.

...The monster had collided with his owner horrifying Zarc, and Ray at what just happened looking injured from the attack like a broken shoulder or nearly ripped out of it's socket.

The entire stadium was in stunned silence before they heard someone start cheering.

Zarc looked to see where it's coming from before the entire stadium joined in the cheering as Zarc looked around shocked that the people liked this before Ray sees that Zarc is starting to let out a smile.

_'No, he wouldn't!'_ Ray thought in horror.

"Answer me this everyone! This kind of level! This SICKENING view of violence laying on the field! Is that what you all wanted?" Zarc questioned the audience.

"No, Zarc who would want something like this?" Ray tried to ask only to be drowned out by increasingly loud cheering and excitement from everyone else.

"If you all want it... THEN YOU SHALL HAVE IT IN STYLE!" Zarc declared to everyone spreading his arms.

The crowd continued cheering in excitement as Ray's eyes widened in horror and she ran off. Over the next few weeks Zarc's duels continued to grow in brutality and viciousness. And pretty soon there isn't anyone else left to challenge him. Ultimately he prevailed in a massive Battle Royale and emerged the champion of yet another competition as he stood in the center of the stadium. A tanned man was staring at this grunting with Ray.

"Dad... what happened to him?" Ray asked fearfully.

"Corrupted with power, and lust to harm people from the audience." her father told her.

Ray looked devastated. "What can we do?"

"Come with me." her father told her.

She nodded following him.

"I have an idea. We create four special cards to remove that side of him." her father told her.

Hearing that Ray's eyes widened before she nodded. "Right, what do I have to do?"

"We take the energies of the world, and convert it into the cards." her father answered.

Ray nodded.

Eventually the four cards were completed. They hear a explosion.

"What was that?" Ray's father questioned as they ran to see what was happening.

A huge black dragon was attacking the city. Ray's eyes widened in horror. "That... don't tell me that's him."

"This kind of power will do more then get rid of his corruption." her father said seeing this.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ray asked.

"...He'll be split." he answered.

"You mean from the dragons right, and he'll go back to the way he was before all of this." she pointed out. "That's a good thing."

"No. To different versions of himself along with the Dimension." her father clarified.

Ray looked shocked. "That's the same as killing him!"

"If it what it takes to save him from his corruption then it'll have to do." he mentioned walking to the cards, "I created this monster so I'll stop it myself."

Ray's eyes widened before she quickly grabbed the cards herself. "It's my fault... I have to do it."

With those words she ran off to an event that would change her life forever.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Ray.**

**bopdog111: Her friend she thinks of a boyfriend has turned into a cold-blooded dragon.**

**Ulrich362: And now the only way to stop him... is to kill him?**

**bopdog111: Ray is determined to take matters into her own hands.**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it, and we'll see the ramifications of that decision very soon. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Times at Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: Sorry if that last chapter was so short.**

**Ulrich362: The rest of the chapters probably won't be as short. Hopefully anyway.**

**bopdog111: So where did we last left off?**

**Ulrich362: Well, Zuzu revealed she can also see Ray. Though that isn't what's happening here.**

**bopdog111: Indeed because someone else can see her. Who is that you ask, good question? Ulrich can we tell them or let this chapter give that answer?**

**Ulrich362: They'll find out soon. Let's let the chapter speak for itself.**

**bopdog111: Okay then.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

In a large building on an island hundreds of young men and women were studying Duel Monsters. Among them was a young man with purple hair.

"Another victory, I'm going to speak with the Professor Dennis. Let our teacher know I won already." he smirked.

"Okay." a young man with orange hair told him.

The purple haired boy nodded before slipping out of the room and walking off down several hallways before eventually reaching a large door as he closed his eyes and knocked. "Professor, permission to enter?"

"Permission granted." a voice said.

He nodded walking in before kneeling. "Professor."

A purple robed man with a metallic plate on his head turned over, "What is it Yuri?"

Yuri frowned. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn Professor, but I... you told me that you had a task for me and me alone and yet you still haven't told me anything about it. I'm not trained as a member of the invasion force. What is it you want me to do?"

"Not this again. You will only do it when you are ready." the Professor told him, "Don't get me wrong your skills are unquestionable, and you are one of our best but to carry out this kind of responsibility you still have much to learn."

"I'm not asking to be sent to another Dimension, I'm just asking what it is I'm training for. What do you want me to do for you?" Yuri questioned. "If I know my goal and I can focus on making sure I can achieve it."

"And that is what I am talking about." the Professor told him.

Yuri flinched. "I... understand Professor."

With that Yuri turned and walked out of the room to head back to his personal room. The Professor stared off before sighing once he was off of earshot, "Yuri... Your almost ready. I can't let you know early."

Yuri frowned before entering a room and sighing before looking up. "Do you have any idea what he's training me for?"

At that a woman silhouette appeared, **_"I don't know..."_**

Yuri sighed. "Is it wrong to want to help him Ray?"

**_"No... But the thing that is wrong is hurting people."_** Ray told him.

"I know... I still remember my promise to you when you beat me." Yuri chuckled. "I couldn't promise not to card anyone but I'll do it as little as possible and I'll never go as far as them."

_**"As long as it can means less people will be hurt."**_ Ray smiled gently to him, **_"I can't change who you are but I will lessen your views on hurting people even if it's only a little."_**

Yuri smiled at that before sighing. "Ray... sometimes I feel like you're the only person who really understands me. Not even the Professor gets it, but you do."

**_"Yeah. You said I'm your only friend since you grown up without any as a kid."_** Ray said to him, **_"No child should go through that."_**

"You're right, they shouldn't." Yuri nodded before chuckling. "Do you remember the first day we met?"

Ray chuckled herself nodding.

"I think my life changed that day. A mysterious girl nobody else could see, I'm just lucky it was during that test or people would have thought I was insane for talking to nobody." Yuri smiled before sitting up only to frown. "Dennis already has his assignment, and he'll be leaving in a few days. Do you think he knows I lost and that's why he isn't telling me anything?"

_**"You know what? I think you really touched a place in his heart in that one assignment."**_ Ray told him.

"You think?" Yuri asked before pausing and sighing again. "Ray can I ask you something?"

**_"Yes?"_** Ray asked him.

"Do you think it's worth it? Creating a utopia for everyone in all four Dimensions where people can live together in harmony?" Yuri asked her. "Is the price too high?"

**_"That answer is early to give out. It depends on how much this will be. But I just hope it doesn't involve a lot of people."_** Ray answered.

Yuri nodded at that before glancing at a clock. "My next class isn't for another twenty minutes... do you mind if I try and redeem myself?"

**_"You can but I don't think you can handle the whole Dimension by yourself."_** Ray told him.

"That's not what I meant Ray." Yuri chuckled. "I meant do you mind if we have a quick rematch, my Predaplants and just like last time you using the Honor Student Deck. To be honest... dueling you is the most fun I can have here at Duel Academy."

Ray chuckled hearing that. Yuri smiled only to suddenly frown.

_"Yuri?"_ Ray asked seeing that.

"Why do you stay with me?" Yuri asked quietly. "There are so many people here... Dennis, Sora, even that girl who's usually by herself or with the Professor. I'm a strong duelist, maybe even the strongest to attend Duel Academy but wouldn't one of them deserve such an amazing friend instead?"

**_"Because out of all of them you needed help."_** Ray told him.

"It probably also has to do with why I can see you doesn't it?" Yuri guessed. "The reason Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was glowing that day."

**_"Something like that."_** Ray smiled.

Yuri nodded at that before pausing. "What the... why is Dennis sending me a message now? He should still be in class."

Hearing that Ray looked to see. Yuri was looking at the message only for his eyes to widen.

**"Yuri, the teacher isn't exactly happy with you leaving in the middle of class. He spoke with the Professor and now they're having you duel four Obelisk Force at once as a punishment. I tried to defend you but couldn't this time. Sorry, Dennis."**

**(A/N (Ulrich362: Dennis and Yuri aren't close friends, but they do have a small amount of mutual respect.)**

Ray frowned at that.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Yuri frowned. "Wish me luck in the match?"

Ray nodded to him, **_"And tell the teacher a friend said, 'This duel is nothing to make a big fuss over'."_**

Yuri nodded with a smile before stretching and walking out of the room. He soon reached the arena. He took a slow breath before looking at the four Obelisk Force. "Hello."

The Obelisk Force got ready. Yuri sighed before doing the same. "How is the duel going to work? I have 16000 life points and you all have 4000, nobody can attack on the first turn, and you all can use each other's cards?"

"You will have the same Life Points, and they can attack after your turn." the teacher said with a superiority tone.

Yuri nodded at that. "Alright."

_**"Now that isn't fair."**_ Ray said angered.

Yuri just smirked. "Let's Duel."

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Resistance by Skillet)**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

Yuri looked at his cards only to smile. "I set two cards and summon Predaplant Squid Drosera in defense mode."

* * *

_Predaplant Squid Drosera_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls with a Predator Counter, once each. If this face-up card leaves the field: Place 1 Predator Counter on each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter._

* * *

"That's enough for now."

Obelisk Force 1st Turn:

"I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" the first called.

A rusty mechanical hound appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"I thought as much." Yuri nodded. "So now I'll take 600 points of damage."

The Hound attacked.

**(Yuri: 3400)**

"Is that all?" Yuri smirked.

"I'll use my Hound's ability!" the Force smirked as it fused with a soldier.

"My Hound will deal serious damage as it evolves by adding another gear to assist it! I Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Howitzer!"

A darken machine appeared in defense mode.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Howitzer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1800_

_2 "Ancient Gear" monsters  
__Unaffected by other cards' effects. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Howitzer" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

Yuri frowned. _'I didn't expect that thing.'_

"Now I use Howitzer's ability!" the Obelisk Force called as Howitzer fired at Yuri.

**(Yuri: 2400)**

"I end with a face-down." the Obelisk Force said to him.

Obelisk Force 1st Turn:

"Which begins mine!" the Force smirked drawing, "And I'll summon Ancient Gear Wyvern from my hand!"

A rusty mechanical dragon appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Wyvern_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ancient Gear" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ancient Gear Wyvern", also you cannot Set cards for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Wyvern" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent's monsters cannot activate their effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Yuri frowned seeing that.

"And since this card is summoned, I can add an Ancient Gear to my hand but I can't set any cards for the rest of this turn." the Force smirked as he added a card, "And now Ancient Gear Box's own ability activates! When this card is added to my hand other then drawing I can add an Earth Machine to my hand as long as it has 500 or less attack, and/or defense points. Such as Ancient Gear Frame."

He shows the card to the kids.

"And now I activate my partner's face-down, Polymerization." the Force smirked.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So now I fuse Wyvern with Box, and Frame!" the Force smirked as the three monsters fused, "I Fusion Summon! Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!"

At that a huge rusty golem appeared ready to clobber.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Megaton Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 3300_

_3 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
_If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 2 or more "Ancient Gear Golem" and/or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" as Fusion Materials, it can attack up to that number of times during each Battle Phase. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"You're not holding back." Yuri noted. "Fortunately for me I still have a monster in defense mode and that Ancient Gear doesn't inflict piercing damage."

"Maybe but you won't be defending during my team's next two turns!" the Obelisk Force said as Megaton attacked.

Squid Drosera shattered.

"My monster may be gone, but thanks to his special ability all your Special Summoned monsters gain a Predator Counter and those counters lower your monsters to level 1." Yuri stated calmly.

"Except Howitzer can't be effected to other effects." the first smirked.

"Oh well, one Predator Counter will have to do." Yuri sighed.

_Megaton Golem: **(Predator Golem: 1/LV: 9 - 8 = 1)**_

"It does not matter." the Obelisk Force smirked, "You are wide open now."

"That's true, so now the third one?" Yuri asked curiously.

Obelisk Force (Red) 1st Turn:

The Force smirked drawing, "To start things off, I activate the field spell, Geartown!"

* * *

_Geartown_

_Field Spell Card_

_Both players can Normal Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters for 1 less Tribute. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"So now we can summon Ancient Gear from our hand with one fewer sacrifice." the Force smirked, "Then I'll summon Ancient Gear Frame!"

A small robot appeared.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Frame_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 500_

_You can discard 1 card; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists the card "Ancient Gear Golem" in its text. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Gear Frame" once per turn. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this face-up card in its owner's control leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon up to 3 "Ancient Gear Golem" and/or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" from your hand, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

Yuri looked at the monster and nodded calmly.

"Gear Frame allows me to send the Cross-Dimensional Duel in my hand to the graveyard to add an Ancient Gear Golem, or a Spell or Trap has Ancient Gear Golem in it's text." the Force smirked as he said, "I think I'll add Ancient Gear Fusion, and activate it!"

* * *

_Ancient Gear Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you use "Ancient Gear Golem" or "Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound" you control as Fusion Material, you can also use monsters from your Deck as material._

* * *

Yuri frowned at that.

"So I fuse Gear Frame with the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand with the Ancient Gear Beast in my hand!" the Force smirked as the three fused, "So now if you think a mechanical behemoth by itself is bad, this shall spark new fear as the behemoth evolves into a new behemoth! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

At that a centaur like rusty golem appeared.

* * *

_Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem_

_Earth Type_

_Level 10_

_Machine/Fusion_

_ATK: 4400_

_DEF: 3400_

_"Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" in your GY; Special Summon it, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

_'The second strongest Ancient Gear.'_ Yuri thought while secretly discarding a card from his hand.

"Now Ultimate Golem finish him." the Force smirked as his monster charged.

Yuri braced himself as the attack hit before...

**(Yuri: 6800)**

"What the...?" the Force asked.

"Ancient Gear Monsters are powerful, and you normally can't use spell or trap cards when they attack." Yuri smirked. "Except in this case I played a trap before your attack."

That's when the Obelisk Force noticed Yuri had played Rainbow Life.

* * *

_Rainbow Life_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"So I appreciate the 4400 points."

**_"Nice you made this even."_** Ray grinned.

Yuri only smirked knowingly. _'Just wait Ray, the real fun will come on my next turn.'_

Obelisk Force (Yellow) 2nd Turn:

"But can it help for long?" the Force asked drawing, "I'll start things off by summoning Ancient Gear Beast from my hand without a sacrifice due to Geartown!"

A new hound appeared ready.

* * *

_Ancient Gear Beast_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Negate the effects of an opponent's monster destroyed by battle with this card (including in the Graveyard)._

* * *

Yuri nodded calmly. "Alright."

"Now attack!" the Force called as Beast charged.

Yuri braced himself and winced slightly.

**(Yuri: 4800)**

"Three face-downs. Your last turn." the Force smirked.

* * *

**Yuri: 4800**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

**Obelisk Force: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri dow his card and smiled. "I agree."

They watched at this.

"I summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew in attack mode." Yuri smirked.

* * *

_Predaplant Chlamydosundew_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 200_

_Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as DARK. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter your opponent controls as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" once per turn._

* * *

"Now, I activate Predaplant Chlamydosundew's special ability. I can fuse this monster with any monster on my field, in my hand... or in this case any monster you control that has a Predator Counter on it and that monster is treated as a Dark Monster."

"It what?" one of them asked turning to Megaton Golem.

Yuri smirked as his plant and Megaton Golem entered the Fusion Vortex. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

Yuri smiled looking up at his dragon. "Now, since I summoned Starving Venom Fusion Dragon his special ability allows him to steal the attack points of Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem."

_Starving Venom:** (ATK: 2800 + 4400 = 7200)**_

"That doesn't make a difference since it can attack only one time." the teacher pointed out.

"That's true, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon can only attack once but I don't need multiple attacks." Yuri smirked. "I'm still holding one card."

**_"Go for it, and show them you handle anything."_** Ray grinned.

Yuri smiled. _'I was thinking the same thing Ray.'_ "I activate the spell card Predaplant Poison. Thanks to this spell, if a monster I control inflicts battle damage this turn I can banish one Predaplant from my graveyard to inflict the same damage to another one of you and I can use this effect for every Predaplant in my graveyard."

* * *

_Predaplant Poison_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If a monster you control inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, banish one "Predaplant" Monster from your graveyard, that damage is inflicted again._

* * *

"What?" the second Force asked shocked.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Ancient Gear Beast!" Yuri smirked.

The dragon attacked as the Force screamed.** (Obelisk Force: 0000)**

"Now, I banish Predaplant Squid Drosera." Yuri smirked looking at the second member.

The member was attacked as he cried out.** (Obelisk Force: 0000)**

"Next Predaplant Chlamydosundew." Yuri continued staring at the third member of the Obelisk Force.

The member was pushed back from the attack as he cried out. **(Obelisk Force: 0000)**

"And that leaves one." Yuri noted.

The last Force gulped before saying, "I forfeit!"

Yuri paused at that before nodding. "Professor, I trust that was satisfactory?"

The Professor nodded.

"He only got lucky to escape punishment." the teacher said glaring.

"It wasn't luck, it was skill." Yuri stated before walking out of the room only to immediately sigh. "I could use a rest."

**_"Go ahead Yuri."_** Ray told him.

Yuri smiled before pausing and just shaking his head. "Will you ever tell me what you're hiding? Who it is out there that you're looking for?"

Ray blinked hearing that.

"I'm not blind Ray. There's someone you miss... someone you want to see?" Yuri guessed before shaking his head. "Do you think we'll ever find them? Whoever they are?"

Ray looked down before saying, _**"It's in the past Yuri."**_

Yuri gently shook his head. "You never know. Miracles happen after all."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, there you go.**

**bopdog111: Ray has another Yu-Boy to talk too.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly.**

**bopdog111: So what would this do in future events?**

**Ulrich362: That's for the future... see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
